Akatsuki Truth or Dare
by SilverHinata888
Summary: A nice little game that the Akatsuki play that brings hell to those who get chosen to comit the dares Dare 1: Itachi


_Hello everyone! Its Hinata888 here again and I decided to make a crack fic of the one....the only...AKATSUKI!!! I decided on this fic from a dream I had last night about the Akatsuki. It was like a motivation dream....or something.....Anyways, Enjoy the first chapter of me ruining the Akatsukis' reputation!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

_Anyways, enjoy!!_

_**Disclaimer: Hinata888 doesn't own anything!!**_

_**Warning: There will be some.....gay.....references in it.....maybe more as it goes on but idk yet. lol**_

_**Rated: T for cussing and stuff.....yeah......**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_Akatsuki Truth or Dare _

_Chapter 1: Itachi _

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki as Hidan was busy doing one of his Jashin rituals, Deidara and Sasori were arguing on what 'true' art was, Kakuzu was counting his money, Pein and Konan were in the Akatsuki office filing papers, Zetsu was looking at Tobi hungrily while Tobi layed on the ground and complaining how bored he was, and Kisame and Itachi were watching some lame TV show that Itachi showed no intrest in but Kisame gave it his full attention.

"I'm so bored!!" Tobi said loud enough for everyone in the whole organization to hear.

"For the last time," Deidara started, pulling away from the never ending arguement with Sasori. "We. Heard. You. Before!"

"But it's true!" Tobi sighed loudly. "I'm just saying that I'm sooooooooooo bored!"

"Then what do you suggest we do for fun, Tobi." Itachi spoke in his usual cold, emotionless voice.

"Let's play a game!" Tobi yelled for joy, making everyone cover their ears. He stood up happily skipped over to Itachi. "Do you know any good games, Itachi-san?"

"No....." Itachi said, no emotion showing in his voice or face what-so-ever. "I don't play games....."

"Everyone has to have played atleast one game in their life." Kisame said turning towards the Uchiha. Itachi looked at him with slight confusion that only his partner could notice. "Don't worry, Itachi-san. You'll play your first game today."

"What game do you guys wanna play?" Tobi questioned happily while everyone glared at him out of annoyance.

"One that has to do with killing Tobi." Hidan muttered. Tobi looked over towards Hidan and if he wasn't wearing that obnoxious orange mask then he would have shown an upset expression.

"Hidan is so mean!" Tobi sobbed and running over towards Zetsu. "Zetsu! Did you hear what the meanie said about me?" Zetsu remained silent because he didn't want to admit that he agreed with Hidan. Just because he was hungry though.

" How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Deidara said as he smiled mischieviously.

"Whats that?" Tobi and Itachi said at the same time but with different emotions. Tobi seemed interested and excited while Itachi seemed as if he didn't care at all.

"It's where someone picks a person and asks them truth or dare and if they choose truth then they have to answer a question that the person asks truthfully and if it's dare then the person has to do the dare that the other person says no matter what." Kisame explained.

"I don't want to play...." Itachi said, standing up and started to walk towards his bedroom door.

"Is someone scared, hmm?" The mocking voice of Deidara called out. Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned towards Deidara. "I always knew that Uchihas were a bunch of scaredy-cats."

"Uchihas are better than mouth palmed freaks." Itachi said simply with no emotion which pissed Deidara off.

" Oh yeah?" Deidara said walking over to the Uchiha. "Then Itachi, truth or dare?" Itachi, not being one for challenges, decided to play along because he knew that Deidara wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"Truth." Itachi said simply. Deidara's cocky smile turned into a frown.

"You're no fun, un. You can't choose Truth. It's now against the rules."

"Then what is it called, Dare or Dare?" Itachi's emotionless voice mocked Deidara until he could barely stand it.

"I dare you to dress into one of Konan's frilly dresses and flirt with Pein, yeah!" Itachi just stared while Deidara waited for his schocked expression which never came. "Come on! Be surprised! Be afraid!" Still no reaction.

"Fine, I'll do it." Itachi mumbled after a while of silence. Tobi walked out with a light purple dress and handed it to Itachi. He took it with disgust and headed into his room where he could change in peace.

When he came out, he had his hair down from his usual pony tail so it flowed in front of his face and the dress really brought out his figure. He looked so much like a girl that Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi couldn't help but blush at least a little.

"Pein is in his office...." Deidara muttered, looking away. He knew that Itachi had even beat him in looks. Itachi glanced around at them and then turned towards Pains office and slowly walked in.

When he stepped into the office, he found that Pain was alone. He walked in slowly and shut the door with out making a sound. Everyone else put their ears to the door as they tried to listen in on the conversation.

"What do you want, Itachi." Pein said, not looking up from his papers. Itachi stayed silent which finally made Pain look up. His expression changed to shock for a second and then back to its normal state.

"Hello.....Pein-sama....." Itachi muttered walking closer. "We....should....uh......hang out sometime." If that was Itachi's way of flirting then he was horrible at it.

"No. I'm way to busy to waste my time with you. Now leave." And with that, Itachi left with no care shown on his face.

When Itachi left his room, he saw everyone crowded around laughing. "What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Itachi. You. Are. So. Innocent!" Kisame gasped through his laughter.

"Don't just leave." Deidara snapped. "Go back in there and try again. This time,_** try **_to actually flirt. Itachi gave everyone the all powerful 'Itachi' glare and walked back into Pein's office. Right before he turned to shut the door, Deidara held up a sign that said 'You better try harder!'. He let out a sigh and shut the door.

"I thought I told you to leave." Pein ordered once he noticed Itachi back in his office. "And take off that ridiculous dress. You're disgracing our organization.

"You're..........we.........I.........love......you.....?" Itachi forced out, his eye twitching madly.

"What is wrong with you Uchiha?" Pein said, standing up. "You're not yourself. Have you been getting enough rest? If you don't rest enough then you'll fall behind and become a burden on the organization." Just then the door opened to reveal Konan holding more papers.

"Pein-sama, I have those files you were looking fo-" She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the Uchiha dressed in what happened to be her favorite dress.

"Uchiha....Itachi....?" Konan muttered out of shock. "Why are you wearing my dress?" Konan walked towards Itachi angrily and Itachi knew that it was not a good idea to get Konan angry.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Oh boy," Kisame started. "Itachi's in for it. I feel bad for him."

Deidara, on the other hand, was literally on the floor laughing. "This. Was. The. Best. Idea. Ever!" Deidara said through gasps of air as he laughed and laughed.

The door opened up and everyone turned their attention towards it as Itachi walked out in his boxers and towards his room in silence. They looked into the room and noticed Konan was passed out with a nose bleed.

"What happened?" Deidara questioned towards Pein.

"Itachi got frustrated and used his Mangekyo Sharingan to destroy the dress and Konan got a nose bleed from the site of him afterwards." Pein explained. It was a surprise that he could explain all of that in a monotone voice which made everyone face palm.

* * *

_I hope you liked the first chapter. The next one should be up once I get enough reviews on this chapter so it all depends on how well you guys like this_ _so please review! Thanks for reading._

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
